Canon Character (Souji Okita)
Info This will be the page to know about Souji Okita, also a choice to be played in the RP. Kik User (The one who will be him in the RP) N/A Souji Okita General Souji Okita (沖田 総司 Okita Souji) is one of the main characters in Hakuoki Shinsengumi Kitan and is captain of the first division. Appearance and Personality Okita, a handsome young man, standing at 178 cm or 5’9” with reddish brown hair in a topknot and emerald green eyes. He has a charming if somewhat sadistic personality and is fond of sarcasm. He usually wears a loose red, gray, and orange top and green Hakama with tape on his lower legs. He begins wearing a white sleeping robe all the time after Hijikata orders him to stay at headquarters due to his worsening illness. As tuberculosis has given him a failing sense of taste, Okita prefers strongly-seasoned food (to everyone else's misfortune when he's on cooking duty), but attempts to hide his condition. He idolizes Isami Kondou, the commander of the Shinsengumi, and imitates his hair style. Okita is one of the most loyal men to him among the Shinsengumi. As much as he tries to hide it most of the time with teasing and rudeness, Okita is a good-natured fellow. All the same, he seems to be the type of person who likes to keep important information to himself, just to see what happens. When everyone found out that Chizuru was a girl and some of the others were surprised, Souji commented that "It was obvious she was a girl" yet didn't say anything initially. Souji once warned Chizuru that if she ever got in his way during patrol or a fight, he'd kill her. Even so, he protected her from Kazama during the Ikedaya incident, despite his own injuries. Because of this, he is thought to have romantic feelings for Chizuru but it is unclear. History Souji was born to a samurai family and his older sister took care of him after their parents' deaths when he was 7. His sister brought him to Shieikan when he was 9 and Kondou took him under his wing from then on. Bruises on Souji's arm from the other students "Practicing" with him As a child, Souji was extremely cagey and refused to open up to anyone. Although he was initially a live-in student at the Shieikan Dojo, Souji was treated more as a servant and was beaten by the other (and older) students in the dojo, leaving Souji with bruises and injuries that worried Kondou. When Kondou confronted the other students and told them to stop bullying Souji, it only led to more severe beatings for Souji. Kondou's heart only sank more for Souji when he saw him standing outside the dojo looking out in the direction of his former home. Kondou tried to console Souji by telling him how hard it must have been for his sister to leave her adorable little brother. Souji bitterly talked about how first his parents abandoned him by dying and now his sister abandoned him by leaving him at the dojo. Example of the other students treatment towards Souji as they spilled his lunch. Kondou attempted to comfort Souji, telling him that nothing happens without reason and that despite Souji's hardships there must be a reason for it all. Souji then asked Kondou if he was the one who told the other students not to hurt him anymore and showed Kondou all the bruises and whelps on his shoulders, received from the other students who beat him with wooden swords while calling him a "snitch." One day, Shuusai-sensei (the soke of the Tennen Risshin-ryu Dojo as well as Kondou Isami's sensei) decided to let his students have a sword fight. Okita was hit on the forehead and began to bleed. Kondou immediately wanted to stop the match to treat Souji's wound, but Souji desperately protested and begged Kondou to allow him to continue. Kondou hesitantly agreed and allowed Souji to keep sparring. Souji fought more fiercely than before and eventually got a winning hit. Without thinking, Souji didn't stop fighting and began simply beating on his opponent, not realizing what he was doing. Kondou rushed in to stop Souji before he could seriously hurt the other boy by saying "You won, you don't have to fight anymore" and stopped his blind rage by hugging him. Kondou embraced Souji and told him how proud he was. From that point on, Souji began to open up to Kondou and thought to himself that the reason why he was at the dojo was so he could follow "Kondou-san."